I Will Always Love You
by CrimsonRangerFan
Summary: Melody Jones and Patrick Clarke have been secretly dating. They tell their parents which leads them to break up. Patrick is then send off to Afghanistan to fight in the war leading Melody devastated and realizing that she is pregnant with his child. What will happen to their relationship? How will they ope with the long distance relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Melody Jones was with her secret boyfriend, Lieutenant Patrick Clarke. They had been secretly dating for six months despite the fact that she was seventeen and he was twenty-three. He was on her bed hoping that they would make out. Patrick jumped on the bed and smiled at her. Patrick stroked her hair and started to make out with her passionately and he started to french kiss her. He went to her earlobe and started to nibble on it and she pulled him away. Patrick started to look at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked her.

"I'm not ready."

"But…"

"Patrick, I'm not ready." she said repeatedly.

"Babe…I'm sorry."

"Get out." Patrick got angry and left her house.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

Patrick was doing reformations. He still mad at Melody for telling him to get out of her house. He decided to apologize to her after he was done. He got into his Toyota Prius and drove to her house. He knocked on the door over and over again wanting to apologize to her for his actions. Melody looked over and saw her boyfriend at the door. He waited for her to open the door. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I should've know better." Melody hugged him.

"I can't stay mad at you."

"I know." He kissed her lips. "I love you, Melody."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. This is my third story of Army Wives. Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Melody was at Patrick's house waiting for him to come home from reformations. She was wanting to tell both their parents about their relationship but she was unsure how Patrick would want to tell them or not. Patrick came into the house and he saw his girlfriend. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head with Patrick looking at her curiously that was written all over his face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I wanna tell my parents…about us." Patrick just looked at me and burst out laughing thought Melody was kidding. The seventeen year old dropped her mouth open. _Was he laughing at me? _she thought. Melody gave him a glare and he immediately stooped laughing. His face was now written all over with concern on it.

"Are you serious? You actually wanna tell our parents about us?"

"Yes, I'm actually thinking about it. They're going have to find out sooner or later." Melody argued.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Patrick sighed and nodded. He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Melody and Patrick sat on the couch anxiously waiting for both parents to come home. As soon as they came home, they told both of their parents. Jackie stood up and started asking questions.

"When did this happen?!" Jackie yelled.

"When she moved here..." Patrick said hesitantly.

"And you didn't even have the fucking guts to tell us!" General Clarke screamed at him.

"I love her." Patrick growled at his dad.

"I don't want you seeing her anymore." Colonel Jones said.

"Daddy, no." Melody said.

"Melody, go upstairs now. You're not allowed to see him anymore." he said. Tears were rolling down her face and she slammed the door. She heard more arguing and she heard the front door slamming. She looked out her window seeing Patrick. _I love you, Patrick. _she thought to herself. _I always will. _She cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's chapter two, everyone. Review :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This is not an update. I just really bad reviews on my stories from a very disrespectful guest. He/she said I suck at my stories. I'm starting to give up on writing. What do you guys think?**

**Guest, if you are reading this then you are a very ignorant person who had no friends. If you don't like my stories then don't read them! I hope you die in vain! Just leave me alone!**


	4. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm not going to write anymore since that Guest turned me down on my dreams completely. I am very sorry. I was waiting for an apology but you can blame he/she. I thank you all for the support.**


End file.
